Of Love and Lies
by getcrunk
Summary: Life crumbling before tear blue eyes, candy wrappers and flashing neon lights become her only salvation. [sorakairi][kairicentric][lulusora] And forgiveness is only a mile away.
1. Intro: Into the Unknown

_Okay, here it is... Probally the 1,000,000th High-school Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy fanfiction. No, it's not a "joke" or anything... Yes, if you are wondering, I AM the friend that helped with Captain Snippets My Story, And Boy It's a Doozy, and also The very first non-gay Sora fanfiction. So you can say that I am an..."Experienced" fanfiction writer of a sort. Here it is. This is ALL in Kairi's POV ( that's POINT OF VIEW for all you stupid people out there)Oh, and sorry, The chapters won't be that long_

**Chapter 1:**

_Yuna was always the "popular girl" but... Who am I now? I am the girl that hangs out with the pot-smokers behind the risers on the sidelines of foot-ball field. Every class, I had to spend with that seriously stupid, dumbass. note from author- I do like Yuna and all but hey. We were supposed to be "BFF" but that all changed. That is, when that bitch of a cheer-leader Lulu moved here to Traverse Town from Besaid, then black-mailed me , and was hated so much I was no longer: Class President, All-Star Basketball player, Captain if the cheer-leading squad and 3 times running Prom Queen.Here's what happened BEFORE she came._

"Kairi!" Hollered My mom from downstairs (probally making breakfast YUM!)," Come downstairs and eat your breakfast", (wow, I'm like, a mind-reader or something)

"Coming Mom, hey, do you remember where my cheer-leading outfit is? I've got an extra practice before tonight's game after school!"

"Bottom shelf in your closet!" Wow, she's good!

"Thanks mom!" Then after picking up my uniform I want rushing down-stairs.

After having a VERY satisfying breakfast of eggs on toast, I met up with my best-friend Yuna and we headed for school. The usual routine was: Get to school, talk to friends look at watch say "OMG! I'm going to be late for class!", rush to my locker and eventually to homeroom, then enjoy the rest of my rushed day. Today's routine was similar to that. At home-room... I met the devil.. Her name? Lulu. How'd she get here?Her city was destroyed by the heartless many years ago, but her mom finally pulled her out of the overly expensive, snotty, priccy, girls only school on the other side of town. Yes, she was beautiful, and yes, the boys (meaning Sora -My now X boyfriend a.k.a, captain of the football team, Wakka, Tidus, Riku,and even that gay guy who thinks he can fly... PETER PAN!) All "flocked" like she was mary and they were her lambs. Even the foreign- exchange lesbian fell in love with her.God, I hate Lulu. Then at lunch I knew I would have to meet her and sure enough, Yuna said."Hey, look who I found over with Goofy, Mickey, and the other cartoon pot-smokers!" And sure enough out came Lulu from behind Yuna and whispered in her ear.

"At 12:00 midnight tonight, I will crawl through your window and slit your throat."

"Oh,"said Yuna," Your such a kidder, you know guy's ," Meaning us,"she told me when I first found her she would slaughter my family! Ha!"Like I said earlier...STUPID!

"Ummmm...Yeah,"I said on behalf of all of us-meaning the "smarter"ones,"You know...umm...nevermind I guess. So, where are you from... Lulu, is it?"

"From yo mama!" Said a rather familiar voice from behind me.

"God Sora, your such an ass Yet a very charming one..."Then it was fire works from there for the next 20 minutes, need I say more?"So..."May I remind you that this was after we had...yeah."Now that my macho, football-quarterback super-star has had his share for today. Tell, us a little about yourself Lulu."

"Well,"Said Lulu,"I hate this school so far and plan to blackmail all who I think I am beneath socially and intellectually.I'll let you know that my IQ is 120.So...Hmmm...Kairi, while I was rifleing through the student bodies papers when Principal Sephiroth wasn't looking, I came across yours...Yeah, the smartest one in school and your IQ is only 118.. Well, Oh. There goes the lunch bell. I've gotta run, See Ya!"

_Gym class, my dream. Well, I only like it because it's the only class that I don't have with Lulu. Boy, I know she hated me right when she was talking about the blackmailing. Ooooooooohhhhhhhh...I hate her sooooo much. That is just about all that happened before the blackmailing started..._

Note from Author:

Well, wasn't that just so... DRAMATIC? I mean, doesn't it just want to make you want to die until the next chapter comes? Well, let me ask you this. Will Kairi and Sora break up?Will Kairi's life get ruined? Find the answers to these and more on Chapter 2:It Starts.


	2. It Starts

**Of Love and Lies**

It Starts

_I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!_

I also don't like Biology very much. Nor does Sora. Which is why, at that particular moment we were outside the school gym, making out. We should've been in Biology, but we weren't. Just then, the bell rang. Lunch time!

It took a lot of inner strength for me to pull away from Sora, but I finally managed to. After we parted however, the look he was giving me was so cute... And, well...

Another 10 minutes wasted.

I was beginning to get hungry, though. Eventually , I successfully got Sora off of me, and we headed inside. (He wasn't too happy.)

We sat down with our friends and I began to talk with Yuna. Lulu wasn't there.

One salad later, however, she came in, many boys trailing behind her. Yuna and I had an extra cheerleading practice, so we got up to leave just as she was coming over. We were walking out, but Lulu grasped my elbow roughly, pulling me close so she could whisper in my ear.

"So, Kairi... That black Gucci purse of yours– It's cute." She turned her head to look me in the eyes. "Give it to me." I protested, but she continued. "Or I'll tell the principal why you and Sora missed Biology."

Oh, no! She knew about that? I could just let her tell– My parents wouldn't care. But I knew Sora's parents would... He was supposed to be the perfect student. So, grudgingly, I told her, "I'll give it to you later..."

Then, rushing after Yuna, I ran from the cafeteria. When I got to the door, I turned, and watched in horror as she took a seat next to Sora, smiling sweetly at him.

Cheerleading practice went extremely well. All the girls did great! But I still felt badly, because of that bitch, LULU.

All throughout the rest of the day, I dreaded the moment when I would have to hand over one of my favourite purses to Lulu. When that moment finally came, she simply yanked it from me, and then stomped off down the hall.

Leaving the school, I saw Yuna fingering the purse, giving Lulu a questioning look. I heard Lulu's reply, and felt anger boil inside of me.

"Oh, Kairi just gave it to me... She's so sweet..." Yeah, sweet. Unlike that Lulu whore. "She even seems to turn other people sweet... Sora's so wonderful... She's really lucky to have him for a boyfriend..."

Oh, no. She's going too far. She got my purse, I was _not _going to let her have my boyfriend.

I was going to punch her. March right over there and sock 'er one! But I couldn't. Because at that moment, my wonderful boyfriend just so happened to walk over.

"Hey, Kairi!" he called. He grinned at me, with his goofy Sora smile he was so famous for among our friends. Of course noone else in the school took note of it– They all thought he was a stuck up jock incapable of having a real sense of humour.

"Hey!"

Sora wrapped his arms around my waist, and leaned over to kiss me.

"So, need a ride home?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

I walked with Sora over to his car, a black Porsche. (I love his car... His parents gave it to him for his sixteenth birthday, which was like... 3 months ago. Except they bought it 4 months before that. Which is odd, but whatever.) Hopping in, I took shotgun. Score! Well, not really. There wasn't exactly anyone else coming with us, so it wasn't like, some major accomplishment.

As we pulled out, I watched Lulu talking to Riku. Sora and Riku, being best friends, had much the same taste in girls... Riku certainly seemed interested in Lulu... So, maybe..?

"Hey, Sora?"

Sora looked over at me for a brief second. "Yeah?"

"Um... What do you think of Lulu?"

"Well... She's..." Sora thought for a moment, then took a deep breath and spoke. "She's goth."

Goth? That's all he had to say? Oh, yeah! Sora hated goths! I grinned. Kairi: 1 Lulu: Zip, zilch, nada, ZERO.

But, hey... That's seriously all he had to say? Goth? What about bitch? What about whore? What about, "Oh, Kairi, I love you way more than anyone else in the world. Lulu's a whore. I hate her. She's a bitch for being mean to you. You're awesome. I love you."

_WHAT ABOUT THAT?_

Sora dropped me off at my house and I went inside, thoughts of Lulu spinning in my head. Yuna called later that evening, asking if I wanted to go out with her and Lulu.

I passed, of course.

That night when I went to sleep, I had a frightening dream, where Sora was abandoning me, going for _her._


	3. Frayed Ends

**Of Love and lies**

Frayed Ends

_Dear Diary, _

_I hate her. She's like…. A whore. I hate her, I hate her, I hate her. She's trying to steal Sora from me, I know it! Wait._

_Every girl in this school is trying to steal Sora from me._

'_Cause he's so nice, and cute, and handsome, and wonderful, and…._

_Okay . Woah. Gotta stop doing that. Think, Kairi! Hits self with book Okay. Now that we've gotten past our 'Sora is hot' issue…. I hate Lulu! She's trying to steal Sora! MY Sora!_

_She's such a bitch! Oh… I am plotting my revenge. Yes… It is becoming clear! MUAHAHAHAHAHA…_

_Aw, I've got nothing. Hits self with book. Again._

_And probably loses IQ._

_Sigh_

_Love Always,_

_Kairi_

_Journal, you idiot,_

_Lik3, OMG, I was hangin' at the mall, with lik3 some guys and we s4w thi$ guy, and he was FAT. And Sora was like "OMG" and then we LOLed because it reminded us of our favourite web comic!11!one!eleven!_

_Okay, no. WHAT HAVE THE INTERNET LOSERS DONE TO ME? AHHH!_

_CURSE YOU, TIDUS! CURSE YOU! AAAHHHHHHHHH! runs around, screams_

_Kills Tidus_

_Okay, yeah. It actually happened, though. Except without Sora saying "OMG." That's a pretty weird thing to picture. Heh. Sora…., Such a girl. _

_Except without very nice hair.._

_Or at least, not as nice as mine…. _

…

_Lol_

_In some sense._

_Signing out, _

_Riku_

_P.S. Oh, God. I just said "signing out" and before that, I said "lol"_

…_COUNSELLING HAS DONE NOTHING _

_P.P.S. I hate counseling. Stupid counselor. "Write in a journal… You can get your feelings out…"_

_THE ONLY FEELINGS I HAVE ARE HATE FOR THIS JOURNAL! And some sympathy for Sora…. Lulu was totally hitting on him today. You couyld tell he was REALLY uncomfortable, because Kairi wasn't there… Heh . I wouldn't have minded._

…_lol._

_Dear Diary,_

_He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not…_

_What am I saying? He loves me! Well, not yet, maybe. But he will once I get through with that Kairi bitch and he sees that I'M better! Which won't be long now._

_Sora really DOES love me, though. He does. _

_Or will. _

_He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not…._

_He loves me,_

_Lulu_

_Dear um…. Diary? Journal? Ah. Book._

_Dear book,_

_I went to mai ranche in Texas. It was fun. My frend caem over frum Russia. We talked a lot. It was fun._

_No, really. It was aweXome. _

…_.Did I just say that? Oh, God. That horrid display of distorted grammar and punctuation above was bad enough… I just said 'awxome.' What has Tidus done to me? What has he done to everyone? I think he's lowered my IQ…. A lot. Not that it harms my reputation. People seem to think I'm stupid. Which is weird 'cause I'm smarter than the rest of them_

_On more important subjects, however…_

_  
I think Riku's gay. I'm dead serious. I see the way he looks at Wakka. Wakka gives him the same looks…._

_They're sleeping together, aren't they?_

_I knew it. God, those bastards! Not that I care…. It's not like I want to… Feel… jealous or anything. I'm just kinda weirded out….. _

_ARgh. I need to sleep on them._

_I MEAN IT! OH, GOD, I MEAN IT!_

_No, wait! Not it, as in "I mean it, I really DO need to sleep on them, because I'm… In that sexuality range." I mean it, as in, I need to sleep on IT. Not them!_

_Argh…. This is SO stupid._

_I 'm going to bed them._

_I mean then! Oh… I mean then! _

_I'm going to bed THEN._

…

_I'm going to go hang out with Riku now… Not like, actually go to bed like I said... Just hang out._

_Argh. Whatever._

_I'm outta here._

_Deeply confused,_

_Sora_

_Dear Diary,_

_Sora's been acting AWFULLY weird lately. Like… I think he's gay…. He keeps giving me and Riku really odd looks. Like…. He stares, and I know Riku's noticed. Like, Tidus did something really stupid the other day and so Riku and I exchanged like, this 'wtf? Glance, and then we saw Sora giving us this queer look._

_It was crazy! I'll… have to talk to him about it._

_Really weirded out,_

_Wakka _


	4. Rumours Starting

**Of Loves and Lies**

Rumours Starting  


Whispers in the hallway. Furtive glances as she opens her locker. Downright nastiness when she trips and falls.Books lying all over the floor and one confused girl.

_What's going on?_

"Yeowch!"

I jerked my hand away as someone's foot landed on it, cursing the "flipping asshole!" as they walked casually away. I heard that _jerk_, whoever it was, actually laugh when they heard me shout. They **laughed **at me! _**Laughed!**_

Honestly, though, all I could do was look around a tiny bit surprised as Igathered up my books. Everyone was avting so _weird_. I wonder why?

I tried to be casual as I entered my English class and noticed that my favourite seat was taken. I ended up having to sit in the "Cold Seat." The Cold Seat was by a window that is stuck open.Wind always blows in through it and directly to where whoever's in the Cold Seat is sitting. Usually, a seat in the very middle is saved special, for me, because I'm popular, but today...

People begin talking under their breaths as soon as I'm seated. They all look at me every now and then and I see a few of them shake their heads in what looks like _disgust_.

I'm only a tiny bit scared.

Oh, God, what happened?

Sora better not be dumping me!

The class is too long. Too, too long, because each glance of dislike that's shot my way makes it seem even **longer**.

My next class isn't _as _bad. Yuna is in that class and she at least smiles at me when I enter, though my usual seat is taken in this room as well. So I sat in the back instead, raising my eyebrows and mouthing, "What...?" wen Yuna turns around and looks at me. She shrugged in response and opened her mouth as if she was about to answer but then she shakes her head. I saw the words, "tell you later," on her lips before she turned and ignored me again.

When the bell finally rang and I was caught up in a throng of students in the hallway, I ended up getting shoved down. People stepped _all over_ my things, showing absolutely no reaction when I said, 'excuse me'! Well. Except for this one guy who actually hit me in the back with his knee.

But I'm not particularly happy about that!

When I finally managed to struggle to my feet, people seemed a bit disappointed. I noticed because two people had been standing at their lockers nearby _watching_ as I was trampled. The flipping jerks!

I stumbled to my locker and shoved my books in, looking around wildly for Yuna. Some girls on the squad walked past and even though I am their _Captain_ they gave me the bitchiest possible looks they could.

At that moment, I felt a cold splash on my back. I jumped and screeched.

I realized that a boy behind me had poured his ice-water on me.

Everyone in the hallway began laughing at me, and suddenly all the nasty and sarcastic comments I could make were gone from my head. Why were they being so _mean_? What had I ever done to them?

I felt my eyes filling with tears. I shook my head, and they all continued to stare, some still laughing. I couldn't quite bring myself to say anything until finally I got out a quiet, shaky, and tear-wrenched question.

"Why are you all being so nasty?"

There were several scoffs and a lot of shouting until finally Lenne, the tallest and most popular- aside from Yuna and I- girl on the cheerleading squad stepped forward and everyone else silenced.

"We're not in the habit of being nice to bitches," she said snottily.

Hoots and shouts met her comment.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded and the hall fell silent once more.

"Kairi, please why should _anyone_ buy that? You know what we're talking about!"

"No, I don't!"

The corridor filled with groans and a snappy, "what a whore!" followed by a mutter of, "fucking right."

"You're all being jerks!" I snap before finally bursting into tears.

Lenne shook her head and what she said next made my tears come harder, as the crowds cleared up and everyone fell to ignoring a very,_ very_ confused me.

"Kairi, stop your blubbering. Why should we feel any sympathy for you if you're _cheating _on **Sora**?"


End file.
